Room mate?
by bitches-its-satan
Summary: Clary needs a room mate. Izzy thinks Clary needs a boyfriend. Things happen when Izzy thinks. RATED T BECAUSE THERE COULD BE RATED T THINGS IN THE CHAPTERS FURTHER AHEAD BUT THIS CHAPTER IS RATE K. K?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi anyone who is actually reading this**

**I swear there is actually a story here ok it's not that rubbish**

**Umm people who want to continue reading this story I don't have a schedule for updating because I don't have a schedule for life… I'll just update if I have ideas. So don't expect too much commitment! Did I spell commitment right? **

**Review and tell me what you think**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the mortal instruments if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction would I?**

I wake up for the sole purpose of breakfast. I don't even need an alarm clock I just need food. I'm still getting used to waking up to an empty house. I won't have it for long it's only supposed to be here for 5 months before I have to sell it and get my own place and start providing for myself. I already do though. Those 5 months will be over in two weeks.

I'll tell you what happened, if you don't want to hear I won't blame you- I don't want to either.

Five months ago my mum, my dad and my brother were at central London, we used to live there. Then my dad said suddenly that we were going to move. We asked him where. He said to New York. My mum was excited my dad was excited my brother was excited, I was too. What? It was exciting. So no one argued but I still kind of wondered why my parents, the two most overprotective parents I have ever met, would want to go to a place as dangerous as New York? Sometimes I feel as if I _am_ related to them, I had to get my crazy from somewhere. We lived perfectly fine for a month; there were three floors: one for my mum and dad, one for Jonathan and one for me. On my floor I set up a music studio to practice and an art studio so I could paint to my heart's desire- to be honest I didn't exactly "paint" it was more like a graffiti room the entire walls were covered ceiling to floor in my spray paints not one inch hadn't been touched by my hands. I don't know what my brother used his rooms for. Probably a man-cave deluxe. There was even a skate park around the corner so we could practice. I met Simon at Costas and he slowly became my friend after everything we had in common was shared. Then everything went wrong. My mum and dad were mugged and killed to hide the evidence. My brother moved away to go to university- like my parents wanted- even though it hurt to be alone I had to let him do what our parents wanted.

As for me I started working at Starbucks I inherited a lot of money from our parents but I had to do something that would keep my mind busy. Plus I needed to move away as fast as I could because I can't deal with the baggage my past brought. I also did something else to keep my mind away but I won't tell you that- it brings too many memories back.

You might think I get nightmares from my parents death but there are too many things going on in my mind to have time for them.

I throw on a pair of dark blue denim skinny jeans and a grey knitted jumper my red combat boots and a red scarf. I can't be bothered with my hair today it's just not working.

I run downstairs so I don't be late for work and run to the bus stop- I can get breakfast at Costas.

I push the door open into Costas and see Simon taking someone's order. I throw on my apron uniform thingy and start serving people.

"Hi Simon!" I say making some coffee and serving some chocolate cake.

"Why are you so happy?" he asks squinting at me.

"Didn't I tell you? Oh sorry, I'm actually going to start looking for a roommate that I can share an apartment with, and I'm going to work on cleaning up the house today so I can look for people who want to sell it. But I really need that roommate first otherwise my life is at a pointless standstill for a 23 year old." I say in a long rush.

"Sometimes I have trouble figuring out your British accent." He says with a dead straight face.

I burst out laughing and he does too. Soon we are both red-faced and struggling to breathe.

"Excuse me?" says a random customer.

"Oh I'm so sorry. Can I take your order?" I ask as politely as I can.

"Yes. I'll have a de-caff, non-fat, lightly stirred skinny latte please with a sprinkle of chocolate dust thank you."(**I don't know if that's a real order pretend like it is thanks.) **See what I have to deal with. Why are people so specific?

Simon spills a cup of coffee on me. I sigh. It's happened before.

The rest of the day goes by so quickly that I don't even realise my shift is over. I say bye to Simon and Jordon- my co-workers- and head out the door trying to cover the coffee stain.

**Please review it's so nice when people do that! Um so everyone should stay awesome and be cool unicorns. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my godmother! To the three people who reviewed can I say that you absolutely made my day even if the reviews were short like the one I got from ShadowAngel100 lol it actually made me laugh. **

**To the awesome guest that thinks my style of writing is cool that made me smile.**

**To the other awesome guest who wants to see where I take this story I swear I literally have this planed out like a rough sketch. **

**OK thank you for reading this **

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own the mortal instruments. Duh. **

**OMG A REALLY REALLY IMPORTANT THING YOU HAVE TO READ OTHERWISE YOU WILL GET CONFUSED. JORDAN IS NOT HER CO WORKER MAGNUS IS. And I just did a quick re-read of the last chapter and its says that she works for Starbucks and then it says she works for Costas sorry that was my mistake she works for Costas. **

**Izzy pov**

The minute I got that call from Clary to let her know if I know anyone who is looking for a room mate I started planning.

I cut the phone call with Clary and I dialled Magnus's number.

"Dude. Project Clace is underway." I said.

"No way! What's the plan?" he replied, immediately knowing what I am talking about.

We have been thinking of ways to get them two together for aaaaaaaages. But she's never met him in her life. So now that she is expecting a total stranger to be her roommate we are giving her a boyfriend as a side.

"Meet me at my house we will discuss the details there." I say.

One way or another Jace is meting Clary in three days.

**Clary pov**

I swear food is my life these days. I am just doing everything with the thought of food after. Today is my day off but I still wake up at around noon. Hey! Don't judge! You're supposed to do that when you have days off. Just be lucky that I woke up. I put on some faded jeans and a SpongeBob crop top/t-shirt I say that because the style is a crop top but it's kind of big so it doesn't show my stomach I know it's weird but I like it. I grab my bag with my music stuff and documents and stuff and head to the bus stop.

"Hey Simon! I'm just in the break room ok?" I say. I know it's kind of strange for an employee to come to her work place when it is her day off but, I have a pretty good excuse. I kind of converted the break room into a bigger version of my music studio. I have literally everything I need in there. I record songs there I have a TV I have a popcorn machine a mini fridge and some of my actual paintings not the graffiti. And I keep my skateboard and Simon's there too. There is a key board and a guitar there so that I record songs.

I finish off writing the song along with the music notes. I practice it before I record. I use the piano.

**"No One"(by Alicia keys)**  
I just want you close  
Where you can stay forever  
You can be sure  
That it will only get better

You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don't worry 'cause  
Everything's going to be alright  
People keep talking they can say what they like  
But all I know is everything's going to be alright

No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you

When the rain is pouring down  
And my heart is hurting  
You will always be around  
This I know for certain

You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don't worry 'cause  
Everything's going to be alright  
People keep talking they can say what they like  
But all I know is everything's going to be alright

No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel

I know some people search the world  
To find something like what we have  
I know people will try, try to divide, something so real  
So till the end of time I'm telling you there ain't no one

No one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh _[x2]_

I pour my heart out into those lyrics I believe in the words so much that it isn't just a song it's a mantra things have to get running out of time.

I take the headphones off, practice one more time, before my shaky hands press record. This has to be perfect.

When I'm done I hear clapping.

I spin around.

I see a guy in his twenties walk towards me. Gold hair, gold eyes, gold skin, that's all I see.

"Dude. Did Simon let you in? Seriously I'm going to kill him but first who the hell are you?" I say.

"British." Is all he says.

"Really? Are you sure? Was it my accent that gave it away? Or was it my accent?" sarcasm drips from my words.

"Answer my question." I say threateningly.

He puts his hands lazily in the air.

"I'm Jace. I asked downstairs for a girl called Clary, I'm supposed to have an appointment with her, the guy downstairs, Seamus? Did you call him? He said she would be up here. Probably not you if you weren't expecting me," he drawled.

I froze. I was supposed to have an appointment with him. Izzy told me he'd be here at three. I check my watch.

It's three.

Oh sh*t.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I completely forgot about our appointment. I was trying to keep track of time but… here we are." I finish lamely.

His eyebrows rise.

"You're Clary? The person who I'm supposed to share an apartment with?"

"Not necessarily… it's just to see if we get along then we can talk about getting an apartment together."

"Please who wouldn't get along with my amazing self?" He grins.

That brings out a laugh from me.

"Can we start over?" I ask.

"Sure." He smiles.

**That's all today guyyyyyyyssss. Ok I think if you want me to write another chapter you have to review. Yes you. Plus if you need to do something good today then review! If you could see me I would be pointing my finger at you. **

**See ya!**


End file.
